el demonio amigable (fanfiction de my little pony)
by nicolunax
Summary: un demonio que su corason se bolbio algo corrupto ase un laso de alma y al mismo tienpo recuerda como era
1. historia

nota de autor:una prueva para ver si entendi como se subia. si me equiboco en la aurtografia porfabor abisenme

- HISTORIA DE ENBOL -

-ase 20.000 años.11 años demonios-  
Enbol uno de los muchos nombres que ultimo supreviviente de los demonios de la uscuridad era el unico que se podria yamar amigable  
el cuando era niño tenia una infansia normal su mama lo mimaba y el se sintia mui apegada a eya el abia nasido una cualidad mui espesial  
cual le permitia ablar con los animales su madre pensava que su talento seria poder ser amigo de cunquier animal u o vestia porque criatura  
que se le asercava ya sea malo, no le podia aser daño con solo el intento quedava a sus rodillas pero al padre no le gustaba esa idea pero.  
pero tanpoco parael padre era un demonio de la uscuridad eyos pueden adaptar la forma que les den las gana con solo pensarlo  
asi que cada uno tiene una forma para camuflarse con los demas para que no les tengan miedo eyos sueltan un aroma cuando estan tranquilos  
que asen que los animales se den cuanta que son amigables que ase que no se ataquen entre si asi que no lo precupaba diran ¿por que acaso  
el ijo tanbien es un demonio? no el ijo es uno que ustedes conoserian humano mitad demonio. por otro lado su padre era un demonio epico.  
abia un encrible respeto con el obviamente entre los felises asta que el destino jugo una jugada dia la casa de enbol  
fue atacada por unas -(a esa edad no sabi que cosas eran por eso los -) donde la madre ledigo al padre lo sigiente:

mama:yeba a enbol a un lugar seguro y cuidalo es demasiado tarde para mi

la madre abia sido erida y eya se ofresio para distraer a esas cosas por que ni el padre de enbol podia con todas asi que se lo yebo a un lugar  
secreto donde nadie conosia el le paso algo al ver a su mama morir a los 7 años se le abia corronpido la mente lo cual iso que no pudiera  
cumunicarse con los animales. el padre lo entreno por 1.000 años lo cual iso que se alegará mas de poder denuevo ablar con los animales .  
el padre se precupaba mas por defensa personal .asta que se dio cuenta que su talento espesial era una espada con una catana eso sicnificaba  
lo bueno que era con las armas blancas yasea una espada,catana u cuchillo el se alegro porque se dio cuenta que el abia megorado bastante a punto  
de superarlo lo que se le podria desir su forma normal y el penso que como demonio iba ser 1,000 veces megor el amuleto que le avia dado  
su madre que evitaba que perdiera el control y se ronpiera su forma por unos momentos. el lo conserbo por que ademas de ser una jema presiosa  
(te dare una idea como es imagina la cosa mas presiosa que as visto y duplicalo por 10 ya tienes 1 idea? pues sigamos)era el ultimo recuerdo de su madre  
nada mas que la joya que se la dio a los 7 años (en su cunplaños).todo paresia salir bien asta que esas cosas bolbieron apareser el padre de el enbol  
desidio distraer enbol queria luchar con el pero el padre lo obligo a irse el se fue corriendo y su padre murio por lo meno eso cre por que como dige antes  
como dige ni el podia con ni el padre de enbol podia con eyos  
-en el presente -  
despues de todos eso acontesimientos enbol abia cresido era maduro ustedes calculen que edad tiene el bibia en un pueblo que crearon los demonios  
para evitar encontrarse con los de los exteriores por que aunque algunos fueran mitat demonios son mas fuertes y se podria ver que eran anormales  
te preguntaras ¿cuan tan fuerte son? pues enbol que no ase egersisio y puede levantar 3 toneladas en su estado el pueblo los demonios  
con el temor de bolberse debiles todos el tienpo cada ves que veian algien que estaba perdido asian un laso de alma donde costante mente azorbian  
la energia vital asta el punto de los demas se estrañavan que los que le tocaban a enbol sienpre sobrebibian asta con los muertos  
asique casi sienpre le tocaban muertos o chicas feas de mala actitud y el las tenia que soportar bueno bamos a oir un pequeño dialogo

?:enbol recuerda que tienes que ir al tenplo en 3 dias

enbol:si lo se verto me lo recuerdas como si fuera un novato se que tengo que tengo que aser un lazo de alma cada año

verto:si lo siento se me olvido que yebas 15,000 años aqui fue tonto de mi parte

enbol:como sea despues sienpre me toca lo mismo de cada año

verto:una fea con mal tenperamento?

enbol:creo que lo asen a proposito pero ni que me inportara

verto:bueno a todas les gustas porque cres que lo asen?

enbol:o bamos no a todas

?:eres perfecto eres bueno en todo y aso que no me gustas ademas si buelbes a tranquilisarte bas a poder ablar con los animales y eso a  
quien no le gustaria eso ?

enbol:susan no exageres _

susan:y tu tan modesto como sienpre

verto:como sea yo ya me tengo que ir nesesito sangre sintetica

la sangre sintetica es como la sangre real cura a los demonios a istante y no sienten hanbre por dias pero la sangre sintetica al curarte la  
eridas te duele pero porlomenos despues no sientes dolor y se limita a no darte hanbre por 1 dia asi que digamos que es una rasion diaria  
pero enbol ya que revive alas personas le dan las sufisientes probisiones como para durar un año despues se las tiene que arreglar solo

susan:yo me quedare un rato mas viendo como juegas lol talves tanvien me lo intstale

enbol:genial asi jugamos juntos como todos los juegos

verto:ai se ven frikis bye

enbol y susan al unisono:bye

ya esplicamos la istoria de enbol y conosimos dos de sus amigos que pasara en el sigiente capitulo pues atentos que talves yege pronto !

nota de autor:perdonen si fue poco pero soi nuevo en esto asi que si pueden opinar mis orrores se los agradeseria bueno bye y nos vemos en el sigiente episodio  
firma : the fox face (nicolunax es mi firma xd)


	2. el lazo de alma

nota de autor :se preguntaran donde estan los personages que digiste que saldrian? pues tal ves en esta si me alargo pero ai que saver que  
cosa o era enbol osino ustedes se preguraran de donde aprendio eso?bieno las cosas enserradas por " son apsiones y por () son pensamientos  
como dije el se canbia de animo y en este es cuando da algo de grasia estoi pensado en megores titulos tranquilos  
pues no me alargare mas ya que despues aburro bueno aquie el sigiente capitulo  
-"UN LAZO DE ALMA "-  
-despues de 3 dias de la ultima bes-  
antes de enpesar las caracteristicas de enbol:  
enbol: nonbre:enbol locol nombre corto  
abilidades:  
-si muere por una cosa mas poderosa que el se demora aproximado 1 semana en volver ala vida  
-puede viajar en los sueños como todo demonio de escuridad  
-puede tomar la forma que le de la gana asta un dragon  
-es extramada mente peligroso tanto como con armas de fuego o con armas blancas si es nesesario utilasara las artes marsiales que sabe  
-en las sombras es mas fuertes (en lugares oscuros tanbien obio)  
-cuando se enoja se le canbia el colo de los ojos  
-puede manipular la oscuridad a su gusto puede crearse un escudo o un arma para defenderse  
-puede icnotisar ala gente que no tenga problemas metales  
mentalidad:-no le justa abusar de la gente  
-no se enoja con failidad  
-si te guardo rincor una ves no te ovidara y sigira enojado contigo  
-el nunca ronpe una promesa pero cuesta que promete  
-no le gusta salir con personas ni aser muchos amigos por que ya a sufrido mucho  
-cuando se enoja asta sierto punto se buelbe una conpleta maquina de matar  
-les gusta las cosas que no le ataquen  
-no le gusta las bromas  
carasteristica de su cuerpo : -su sagre tiene proporsiones curatibas si el quiere pero tanvien puede ser veneno puro  
habilidades y armas unicas :  
catana zonbra :le permite convertirse en un humo oscuro le permite esquivar los ataques  
Blood Eye:guadaña color sangre  
esringer:como cada demonio cada uno tiene una espada correspondiente y la espada se tranforma segun si esta en su forma normal o su forma  
demonio esta espada es mas fuerte que todas sus armas y enbol sienpre la yeaba  
la zonbra de enbol: la zonbra de enbol copia todo lo que aga enbol y asta sus armas ase todos sus movimientos pero en el sentido contrario

?:mmmmm asi que esta es toda la informasion que puede dar?

enbol:si margi

margi:mmmmm pues vale pasa espera a que te den tu laso de alma

enbol:grasias margi

margi:denada despues de todo es mi trabajo

enbol:bueno nos bemos en un año que te baya bien

margi:igualmente suerte con el que te tocara

"abre una puerta y entra a una avitasion adonde a muchas personas"

enbol:(esto se ba a demorar mucho que bueno que me yebe mi nintendo 3Ds eso me sirvira mucho para no aburrirme )

pequeña explicasion :eyos estan mas abansados en la tecnologida y enbol tiene todo lo que un friki quisiera

enbol:"toma un numero y se sienta en una silla ala ves que saca su 3Ds mas 1 juego de pokemon"

-despues de 2 horas-

?:enbol locol baya a la sala 215 para entrgarle el lazo de alma de su familia

enbol:(ese es mi nombre)"se la partida y guarda el 3Ds y busca el la avitasion numero 215 "

enbol:(adonde estas talves eya sepa ) disculpe sabe donde esta la sala 215?

?:si esta en 3 piso la ultima

enbol:muchas grasias señorita...?

nos veremos denuevo? esque con mis ojos puedo saber como son las personas y puedo ber que es  
sinpatico

enbol:claro señorita su numero y la yamare 1 dia ok?

luego de anotar los nummeros...

luego de encontrar la sala

?:señor uste es mui lindo sientese

enbol:eee grasias? solo vengo por mi laso de alma...me lo podria pasar y me ire

?:antes me ara un fabor (es gey)

enbol:me ladara antes de que las cosas se ponga fea

?:tranquilo sientate

enbol:pasome mi lazo antes que entierre mi espada en tu cara

?:vale vale aqui esta

enbol:nunca vovere a dar mi lazo de alma a ustedes "toma su lazo de alma que es una espada rota y se ba a el tenplo"

verto:ya era hora enbol pense que no ibas a benir

enbol:losiento me tope con un gey y no me degaba ir

susan:uu eso tubo que ser molestoso

enbol:algo... ya entremos no nos atrasemos

"entran en la sala y ven toda una linea de demonios u mitad demonios"

enbol:como todos los años

"se forman"

?:bueno les tengo reunido aqui como todos los años les dare un un laso de alma para no debilitarnos

le pasan a cada uno a algian a quien asorberle la energia a todos menos a enbol

?:bueno todos tienen sus almas ?

enbol:eee no bladimir falto yo

bladimir:no este año no te daremos ninguna

enbol:que ? pero por que ?

bladimir:porque eres mas fuerte que todos y yo no quiero eso asi que pasaran 10 años asta que tengas 1

susan y verto tratan de ayudar a envol pero no pueden disen que lo siento y se van

enbol:y que voi a aser todos mis amigos se van no voi a poder jugar con nadie y estar solo no es tan bueno como parese

bladimir:a mi que me inporta arreglatelas para pasar el tienpo

enbol se quedo mui enojado con bladimir que casi yega al punto de canviar a aser algien pasivo a aser un conpleto asesino  
y loco asi que desidio a dar un paseo por el bosque para ber si se tranquilisaba paseo caminado viendo la flora y la fauna desde los arboles  
fue a un agujero y bio algo que no era color plomo y bio que tenia barias eridas letales y fue aber si  
segia bibo

enbol:¿estas vien? obiamente no pero siges viva?

a no oir respuestas reviso los sicnos vitales y nada asi que recordo que podia ver los recuerdos y ver que paso  
vio que avia sido atacada por una de las cosas que avia matado sus padres el investigo y se llamaban o les llamaban los llamaban los  
come almas son criaturas feroses sin sentimiento algunos eyos llegan te roban el alma y se van sin inportarle nada pero era extraño  
el alma permanesia aun no se iba al linbo asique no era tarde podia aser su laso de alma y sarbarla asi que saco su espada rota  
(por si no esplique se nesesita algo para ser un laso de alma unos solo utilisan unas dagas pero enbol utilisa una espada partida que se le  
tiene que colocar diriamos en el pecho )le coloco la espada rota en el pecho y sintio que bolbia ala vida pero tanvien sintio otra cosa

enbol:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! pero como duele! aa como le pudieron aserle eridas tan dolorosas  
maldision que bueno que se demora un rato en despertar no quiero que me hoiga maldesir! aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! pero como duele megor me  
paso las heridas a miu luego me tomo sangre sintetica me dolera mas para cerrar pero por lo menos no me dolera mas vale vamos aserlo 1.2.3 aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
se siente peor si yo tengo las heridas vale mi mochila veamos vamos aquie esta rapido "toma unas gotas del frasco "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
se siente como erbir en agua caliente (autor:no si va estar fria retardado)eee que fue eso (autor:o lo dige en bos alta? vemos)sal  
de mi cabesa(autor:si si ya me boi sige con la historia ok?)aaa porfin se cerraron uuuf eso fue un verdadero infierno ... eso que yo  
vengo de ahi(autor: buuuu mal chiste)eee digiste que te ivas (autor:losiento pero no pude resistirme da igual despues de todo esto  
el capitulo se acaba aqui porque me dio sueño y yo tanvien nesesito dormir)que acaso lo ases esto de noche?(si ahora mismo ala hora  
que estoi asiendo esto son las 4 de la noche y no es sano quedarse a esta hora despierto)entonses cierra el capitulo aqui para degarlos con la  
intriga de quien salve(autor:me parese vien bueno descansa)y tu  
-

nota de autor:se preguntaran por que te metiste en la historia? porque me paresio divertido insultar a mi crasion xd vueno nos vemos en el  
proximo capitulo donde saldra a quien salvo enbol y muchos ya abran adivinado muchos si claro con suerte 1 esta sigiendo my historia :p  
bye!

the fox face(nicolunax)


	3. una broma que cayeron redondito

¿Enserio pensaron que lo del demonio agradable era de verdad? ósea solo al leer el titulo uno sabe que es joda yo solo escribía mal para ver cuántos me insultaban de yo savia lo mal que escribía. lo Asia a posta tranquilos no si giré pero are otra historia algo perturbadora que se va a llamar the raven en su traducción: el cuervo si quieren sigo con la historia del demonio amigable pero con otro título y un poco más seria con menos tonterías y sin falta de autografía Si por si acaso con la tontería les gusto la idea

Muchas gracias por ofrecer una mano melisa360 tal vez te necesite para mi nueva historia o tu dame una opinión de que si debería seguir con el demonio agradable pero empezando desde cero obviamente

Bueno dígame si sigo o no porque son ustedes los que mandan en esta parte y si es que si quieren que la continúe me ponen como se podría llamar la hare con más cariño y la hare sin problemas de autografía


End file.
